


flooding call

by iwillstayalive



Series: flufftober [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Early Morning Phone Calls, Established Relationship, Road Trips, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: for flufftober day 12: phone





	flooding call

**Author's Note:**

> this! one! was! so! hard! ugh here you go.

The loud ringing of the phone echoed through the room and Magnus groaned. _Who the hell is calling such early in the morning?_ He reached his arm and fumbled with his phone on his nightstand, seeing it was four am and an unknown ID. This didn't seem good.

"Hello?" He answered with a worried voice.

"Magnus?" asked Alec's voice hesitantly, as if he wasn't sure he dialed the right number.

"Yeah, Alexander? What is it? Why are you calling from an unknown number?"

Alec cleared his throat and let out a nervous laugh. "You see, I was um, on my way back from my work trip and I made a pit stop and...you're going to laugh."

Magnus was more awake now, already fumbling to put some clothes on. He had a feeling he was going out. "No, I'm not. Now tell me."

Alec sighed. "So I made a pit stop in a 24hrs dinner and then I went to the bathroom and my cellphone kinda...fell off in the toilet."

Magnus stilled at hearing this, with half the shirt on and the phone frozen in place.

"Magnus? Are you there?"

Magnus snorted and finished putting the shirt on. "You were right, I was gonna laugh. I'm sorry, babe. Anyways, I'm done putting clothes. Do you need me to pick you up?"

He hears Alec sighs again. "Yeah, I'm calling from the dinner's phone and they're starting to look at me weird."

Magnus snorted again.

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are mine and remember you can find me at tumblr (kindaresilient) come yell at me!


End file.
